Aegis the Cheetah
Appearance Aegis is a somewhat tall cheetah, with dark orange fur and blue eyes. Similar to Kibo, her skin is peach-colored. Her usual outfit consists of a blue tank-top with black soft pants, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. She often carries two swords in an X shape on her back, always ready to fight at the blink of an eye. Personality Aegis is pretty upbeat and optimistic, though she can get pretty serious if she needs to, like flipping a switch. A few things can set her off, such as talking about her relationship with Kibo, saying she's a bad swordswoman can get her worked up. However, there's also a few things, such as the Tenebris Clan, can put her into episodes of fear and general distress. Backstory Aegis' natural life took place over one hundred years prior to Kibo's. She spent most of her childhood training herself in the art of swordplay, usually using a wooden straight sword. As she grew older, she became a knight under the leadership of Lady Celeste. Lady Celeste ruled over a large portion of the kingdom where Aegis resided. Aegis was an incredibly loyal knight, eventually becoming Lady Celeste's personal bodyguard. Everything was going good, until the Tenebris Clan arrived. The Tenebris Clan were a family of powerful dark wizards and witches, using their magic to create an army of mobians made of darkness. The Kingdom of Sunrise went to war against the Tenebris Clan, Aegis playing a key role. Being incredibly fast and strong, Aegis was able to slaughter hundreds of the dark mobians, even taking out the Mother of the Tenebris. However, during one battle, the Son of the Tenebris got into Lady Celeste's castle. The two fought, the Son overpowered the Lady, Aegis made her way up to Celeste's room and got ambushed by dark mobians. When the Son killed the Lady, Aegis released a powerful storm of Aether energy which incinerated the one holding her down. She fought against the Son, though he escaped and Aegis was left to mourn the Lady. After Celeste's funeral, Aegis helped a lot more in the war, the Kingdom eventually killing the Father and sealing the Son away. When Aegis turned 21, she founded the Clash of Steel Tournament; a competition to see how skilled swordsmen and swordswomen were. After doing that, a statue was created was made of her, though Aegis didn't like it. She visited the grave of Lady Celeste, then decided she didn't have anything else to do in the Kingdom, so she left, eventually finding her way to the Road of Myths. Powers and Skills Powers One of Aegis' most useful abilities is her limited use of telekinesis. She's able to use powerful pushes which are hard to defend against, she can use small pushes to disrupt someone's attacks and then strike in the opening. Another very useful ability is known as Creation, where Aegis can manipulate the matter of an object, or even air, and create basically anything she wants. Aegis is also able to fire off small blasts of pure Aether, which are very powerful. A single blast of Aether is able to destroy a mountain. Her other elemental abilities are control over air, and control over wood. She can create strong winds and even tornadoes, and she can bend trees to grab people or just.. fall on them. Skills Strengths Of course, being the Sword Master, Aegis is incredibly skilled with all types of swords, except for rapiers. She could never get the hang of those. She's also good with general melee weapons, such as bats or large clubs, though she mainly uses them as if they were, well, swords. She is also incredibly skilled in weaponless martial arts, being a black belt in karate and judo. Weaknesses Aegis' telekinesis certainly isn't limited to just plain pushes, she can also use telekinetic holds and repeatedly slam someone around, however using telekinesis to this extent for a long period of time can give her headaches and even knock her out. Her Creation ability can also take time depending on the size of the object she's trying to create. She can make a baseball bat in a couple seconds, but trying to make a couch can take up to a few minutes. Trivia *Aegis was planned to be green, but then I remembered cheetahs aren't green. Category:Cheetahs Category:Females